


Good Migrations

by shadowsapiens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: Greylag geesetravel to their northerly breeding grounds in spring, nesting on moorlands, in marshes, around lakes and on coastal islands. They normally mate for life and nest on the ground among vegetation. A clutch of three to five eggs is laid; the female incubates the eggs and both parents defend and rear the young. The birds stay together as a family group, migrating southwards in autumn as part of a flock, and separating the following year. During the winter they occupy semi-aquatic habitats, estuaries, marshes and flooded fields, feeding on grass and often consuming agricultural crops. Some populations, such as those in Southern England and in urban areas across the species' range, are primarily resident and occupy the same area year-round.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & A General Sense of Peace and Belonging
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Good Migrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



> migrating is hard work and sometimes you just gotta take a break. happy birthday bash, smalldicksteverogers!


End file.
